Bunk surprise
by SLs-short-words
Summary: Kevin finds a surprise in his bunk. Kacy fluff set after "Home Not Alone".


Disclaimer: Own no characters.

* * *

**Bunk surprise**

"Wahh!" Kevin jumped back at the sight in his bed, dropping the curtain. He took a look around the room to see if anyone else was seeing what he was. He found Nick shaking his head—probably at Kevin's sudden outburst—and could hear Joe singing in the shower. He wouldn't put it past them to play a prank on him, but he wasn't sure this was there style.

Slowly, he moved back toward the bunks and pushed back the curtain covering the middle bed.

It wasn't Christmas or his birthday, he reasoned with himself. It wasn't sleepover or surprise day or any other day he could think of. Really, there was no reason for what he saw before him. Kevin shrugged and decided that overanalysing things wasn't his forte, and simply decided not to kick a gift horse in the mouth, getting into his bunk.

Getting into his bunk with Macy.

She didn't stir as his body slid in next to hers. She didn't move at all as Kevin shifted to make enough room for himself to ensure he wouldn't be falling out anytime soon. At least this he had experience with.

His brothers would kill him if he'd ever told anyone, but all three of them had snuck into his bunk at least once during their first days on the road, lonely so far from home and sometimes a tad bit frightened by all the screaming that was suddenly following them everywhere. Even level-headed Nick had once shared the enclosed space with Kevin after a particularly early crazy patch that had sent him to the hospital for a few days.

A girl in his bunk, however, was something new. A girl he had a secret crush on in his bunk was something new and unexpectedly pleasant.

She must have done more work than they had noticed, Kevin realised as he watched her sleep. It had seemed like Macy and Stella were only egging the girls on to get the firehouse clean after Frankie's party, but from the way Macy was knocked out, Kevin suspected that she had done more than her fair share of the work. From what Stella had told them once all the other girls and Fred had disappeared, Macy may also have been exhausted from her ups and downs of the day after having lost and won her fan club to her best friend.

Whatever the reason, Kevin wasn't complaining. At least, he wasn't until Macy's arm swung out and hit him dangerously close to a particularly sensitive area of his body. He let out a quick gust of air, and then a nervous chuckle when he realised that she hadn't hit anything critical. Either the contact with him or his laugh seemed to wake Macy as she started to stir.

She blinked a few times, and then her wide eyes focussed on Kevin. She smiled.

"What a nice dream."

Before Kevin could offer any kind of answer, Macy reached up and pulled him against her until their lips touched. Kevin was too surprised to think of anything to say, and soon enough, he was too lost in the contact to want to find anything to say.

He lost track of time until Macy eventually pulled away and watched him with confused eyes.

"I should have woken up by now," she whispered slowly.

"You did."

"You're still here."

"It's my bunk."

"But I'm awake."

"Now you are. Earlier you were sleeping like a rock."

"I was tired from all that cleaning we had to do. Even this room was a mess," Macy protested with a pout.

"I was just saying…"

"Well obviously. I mean, if an attractive, tall, muscular Jonas such as yourself can get into the bunk next to me and I not even bat an eyelash, I must have been tired. I must have been exhausted."

Kevin smiled and couldn't stop himself from reaching out and tucking back some loose strands of hair behind Macy's ear so they would no longer hide her from him.

"Stella also tells us that you had kind of a rough day with the Jonas-heads."

"There was a bit of a mutiny, but I have it under control now."

"And," Kevin continued as he shifted to lie on his back, "she also said that you had a bit of a panic attack after running out of Jonasabelia."

Macy blushed. "You're getting better at cleaning up after yourselves."

"No," Kevin shook his head. "We're getting worse at leaving scraps of our thing behind for you and your club."

"What?"

"Macy, you once asked me if I was going to eat my sandwich crusts, and then put them in your backpack when I said I wouldn't. Plus, you keep a pretty accurate record of everything you own on your fan site. We're not just attractive, tall and muscular. We're not dumb, you know."

"Intelligent is on the list too, but I didn't see how that helped prove that I was exhausted."

Kevin smiled up at the top of the bunk. They stayed quiet for a few moments, until he finally reached out and pulled Macy against him.

"So, tell me about this dream."

"What?"

"This dream. The one you usually wake from before you pull away from the kiss."

"Oh," Macy snorted, "I would never pull away from kissing you. Not even in my dream. I usually don't get to the spot where our lips touch before I wake up. It's just wrong."

"And it's in my bunk."

Macy shrugged against him, and Kevin looped his arm around her. She felt tiny in his grip.

"Venue changes. It was only in your bunk once. Sometimes it's at school, or the movies, or in the Stellavator. Once it was backstage at a concert. Once a car."

"We can try those," Kevin said with a nod.

"What?"

"Well, now that we've got the bunk dream covered, we can try your other ones. See if they work out as well."

Macy's jaw dropped. She pulled back as much as she could in the small space until she could see him better. She didn't even try to form any words.

"Or we could keep working on this dream," Kevin told her as he gave her one of his winks and a crooked smile.

"I don't—"

She wasn't sure what she was about to say, but anything that may have come out simply faded when Kevin pushed his head up far enough to join their lips once again. Macy had already pulled away from a kiss once that night in surprise, she wasn't about to do it twice.

"Kevin are you talking to your— Whoa." Nick jumped back when he peeled the curtain to ask his brother a question and found more than he'd expected waiting for him.

He stood frozen for a moment, caught between his curiosity and the fact that he never, ever wanted to see whatever was going on in that bunk. He finally simply shook his head and walked away.

"You do know that mom and dad are back, right?" he called as he returned to his desk and homework. He opened his math book and was only on the second problem before shaking his head at himself. "We couldn't have thought of that when we were bored to death?"


End file.
